On The Eve Of Genocide: Book One
by JungleBird
Summary: Set in CoS. It's Evelyn Malfoy's first year of Hogwarts, and already she's in danger. Her brother Draco can't protect her from her peers, and her strange owl is blamed for a series of terrible events. A monster lurks in the dark; will she be able to help?


_Trees flew passed her as she flew through the brush. The only sound that could be heard was her breath and heart thumping away in tune with the soft _thwumpthwumpthwump_ of her strides. All was silent except for her, although she could sense her pack yards apart from her, raking the forest as she did._

_Almost suddenly she smelled the scent of her prey. She had the feeling that she had known where they were all along, but the scent had all but painted a bulls eye on them. She felt her partners speed up and she did as well as the smell grew stronger and stronger with each breath. Ahead she could see a wall of darkness, but it did not deter or frighten her. In fact, it was a comfort. As she and her family neared the wall she jumped into it, maw stretched open to greet her prey._

My eyes opened slowly against the gentle sunlight streaming through the window. Songbirds chirped beautifully outside and I wondered briefly what woke me from my dream. _Such good dreams,_ I thought. _Recently, all I've had are strange, wonderful dreams._

A knocking at my door jarred me from my thoughts. The house-elves knocking at my door? They usually apperated into my room to wake me up with a small cup of hot cocoa. "Come in," I murmered, voice rough with sleep but loud enough to be heard. The door opened silently to let in a small boy, about the age of 12, with slick backed blonde hair and sharp features. He shut the door just as quietly as he'd opened it, and turned, grey murcury eyes shining with excitement he only showed around me.

"Do you know what day it is?" He whispered excitedly. I racked my fogged mind for only a moment and shook my head, looking at him quizzically.

"No, what day is it?" My words seemed to make him even more excited, as he was nearly vibrating.

"September 1st!" He cheered quietly. I grinned in shared vigor. Today, we would be sent away on a train going to a castle school full of ghosts, moving pictures, and adventure. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft anf Wizardry. It was to be my first year this year, and this boy, who had already attended his first year, had told me all about it, along with who roamed the halls... But that was not to be thought of this morning. It was to be a happy morning.

I rolled off my bed and stood just as a hourse-elf appeared. I frowned as it was not my usual elf. "Where is Dobby?" I asked her. She squeeked and hid her face behind the tray that held my cup of steaming happiness.

"He is attending to Master Malfoy, miss," she stuttered. "Diffy did not means to affend Missy Eve!" She whimpered and cowered. I did not know why the house-elves feared me so. They always did, it was borderline cowardly, but I took pity and did not punish them as Father and Mother often did. I nodded and took my cup from the tray.

"Very well, then," I murmured, waving her away. "Go get something for my brother, will you?"

She squeeked and with a 'Yes Miss Eve!' and a crack she dissapeared, only to reapear a second later with another crack next to the boy, my brother, with a steaming cup of cocoa like mine with lots of mini marshmallows. He took it with a nod in my direction and sipped. Diffy disapeared, and I sat on my bed with my brother joining shortly after.

"So, Draco, what's on the agenda?" I murmured, closing my eyes as warmth filled me. He hummed for a moment as he drank a long sip. Draco had always loved sweet things. It is probably why he hung around me. As far as I knew, I did not ask him to do anything he was unwilling to do and I always spoke with a respectful and friendly way as I was raised to do.

Finally he began. "Mother and Father want us to be packing at nine and to be finished by ten. We leave for Diagon Alley for last minute things- since you were sick and all- and some ice cream, then we will apparate to an alley near Kings Cross at ten forty-five, leaving us fifteen minutes to find a compartment on the train." He took another long sip as I memorized and thought about our plans. At last I nodded.

"Very well. What time is it now?" He shrugged and called out for Dobby. I felt a ghost of a smile grace my face. He knew I loved and worried for this certain house elf. He apeared, floppy ears flopping and bright tennis ball green eyes glowing.

"Master Draco called for Dobby?" He whimpered. I smiled at him to try and calm him but frowned at the bandages around his poor fingers. He must have thought he had disgraced the family again.

"Yes Dobby," I spoke softly so as not to scare him any more than he already was. "What time of day is it now?"

He thought only for a second and said, "It be 7:17 right now, miss." I nodded and took another sip.

"Who prepared my cocoa this morning?"

"Diffy did, miss."

"Tell Diffy that it tastes wonderful, will you?" His ears twitched and his eyes brightened as he nodded and disappeared with a crack. Draco turned to me with a scowl.

"Why are you so kind to them? They're only creatures." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, hiding my frown behind the rim of my cup. I honestly didn't know, so I didn't answer him. It was against everything everyone else in my family did. They were all cruel with their words, Mother, Father, and Draco. I shook away the thoughts and replied with a smirk.

"I didn't see you stop me." He scowled even more.

"You would have snapped at me." He grumbled, crossing his legs Indian style on the bed. He could always act like a child around me, as I was younger than him. I thought that, as long as he was a child, he could have his simple, childish pleasures. "You usually do." I nodded. I didn't like the elves being mistreated in front of me.

We sat there for thirty minutes, just sipping cocoa and talking quietly. It was usually the only time we had together to act like ourselves. He would ask simple questions, and I would reply in my usual, gently manner. At last, he had to leave, and I stood and walked to my wardrobe.

It was magically enhanced a walk in closet that was deeper than it was on the outside. It had Muggle clothes on one side, and wizard clothes on the other. I was to be wearing light wizarding clothes for breakfast and the Diagon Alley trip and Muggle clothes were to be worn underneath to be quickly changed into in the alley next to King Cross.

I put on black silk pants that folded gently over some clean, dark green sneakers and a light sleeveless silver top with forest green lillies dotting the left corner. I also wore a short, light green, short-sleeved cardigan that had been given to me by my late grandmother. With my short ash blonde hair and blue-murcury eyes, I would seem like any other Muggle girl. I shouldered a black robe with silver hemming and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast was usually a quiet affair. Father was not there this morning (Mother informed us he was in his study) so Draco and I spoke softly about Hogwarts. He had told me all about last year- how Harry Potter was in his year and was already contaminated with blood-traitor and Mudblood filth and he was in Gryffindor, how all of the times Draco had tried to knock him down a peg he always got out of it, how he had defeated Voldemort again near the end of the year and cheated Slytherin from getting the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup (and how he used his fame to get a new Nimbus 2000 and get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the Seeker in his first year- which was prohibited.). At the moment, he was ranting on about how terrible the Weasleys were.

"Honestly, Eevie, they're all terrible!" He spoke harshly as he nibbled politely on a ham link. "They have this atrocious red hair and freckles all over, and the one in my year- his rat bit Crabb and Goyle! I swear, it's an evil, rabid thing!" I smiled shakily at him as I supressed a shudder. "And they have another one in your year," he added, popping a boiled egg will all sorts of spices sprinkled on it into his mouth and chewing. "We met her on our last trip to Diagon Alley," He continued after he swallowed. "Ugly little thing. Everything she had were hand-me-downs. Honestly, can't they get better jobs and stop having so many children?"

Mother nodded and spoke up. "The most amount of children a proper wizarding family should have is two," She spoke regally. I winced at the thought. Honestly, who on Earth would want a bunch of Merlin-awful munchkins running about making a mess?

Breakfast was finished and we were sent to our rooms to pack. Father had already gotten my robes the last time they went- they told me Madam Milkin was awfully ticked when Father had just given her my measurements instead of my being there. She gave in after Father paid her a bundle, of course. I packed my bottomless trunk full of almost every article of clothing in my wardrobe (minus some extremely formal wear), all of the books I would need for this year and then some, couldrons and such that Father had shrunken down, and everything else. I had no idea why Gilderoy Lockheart was teaching us, but he was very full of himself if all he was going to use were his own books.

I called an elf (Diffy again) to levitate my things behind us as we made our way down into the foyer where there was a Floo fire going with Mother and Father waiting. I heard steps behind me and knew Draco was not far behind. Father made our luggage disappear with a few flicks of his wand and Mother looked all of us over to make sure we were presentable. She nodded and we Flooed away to the Leaky Couldron just as the grandfather clocks chimed ten.

Father quickly ushered us to the opening to Diagon Ally that Mother had opened for us, though to the common folk it would have been a leisurely gesture. Our first stop was Ollivander's for my wand. It was an amusing affair. Ollivander tried to be spooky, dispite me having visited several times before. I always smiled and then he'd chuckle and give me my next potential wand. It must have taken 30 minutes and 50 wands before I walked out with twelve inch wand made of Holly with a Dragon heartstring core, said to be very effective with hexes and against dark magic. I nearly laughed at the irony.

Then Mother and Father let Draco and I go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while they went to Knockturn Alley. I ordered a Double-Scoop ice cream cone with Birthday cake and Bubbling Cherry Chocolate Couldron and Draco ordered a Mint Cocolate Chip Single Scoop. He was paranoid about getting the ice cream on his new robes and I smirked while eating my ice cream loudly. He glared at me while other children giggled. We talked quietly afterwards while watching all the other occupants descretely. We finished and soon after Mother and Father came back and we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium for my new owl.

Father let me go in first. It was dark and warm in the shop. I immediately heard a kind of music I hadn't heard before, for it was not a man-made music. All around, owls hooted and hissed hello, making a beautiful melody. Owls near me twitched and scooted away, creating a rustling and scratching beat. All over, great eyes from Tiger-Eye amber to glowing Emerald green watched my every move as I spun to look at them all. I was entranced.

I jumped as the tiny bell above the door signalled my family's entrance, but I dared not to break the owl's stares by checking. Heavy steps with an odd _clink _signalled my father and fast-paced shuffling gave away my brother.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy!" called the shop attendant. "How good to see you back so soon! How have you been?" I glared at the girl for being so loud, but she must have thought the bird's musics were all just noises.

"All is well, Miranda," Father said. He nodded to me. "My daughter was sick during our last visit. She is here to get her owl." The woman, Miranda, nodded.

"I see! Well, is there anyone you have in mind?" She asked, turning to me. I shook my head barely, glaring at her for being loud.

"Not at the moment," I murmured. "I would like to look around." The girl (I refuse to call her a woman anymore) laughed overly loud so that even Father and Draco winced and she waved me along.

"Go ahead, deary! Just try not to get mobbed!" She then started talking to Father about prices. I scoffed and wandered to the back, deeper into the darkness and warmth and noise. I heard Draco folloing at a distance. He was always so scared. I looked at all of the owls in their cages. Most looked curious, some looked scared, all looked alone. There were small pygmy ones, large breasted eagle owls (one of which Draco owned- such a beautiful creature) and tiny fluffy tawny owls. I had read a lot about the different owls that could be chosen by Hogwarts students before in the library hwile I was sick. I began to think of what I wanted in an owl.

_It needs to be big,_ I thought, _so that it will not be attacked and killed by lager owls and hawks._ That immediately ruled out any Pygmy owls. _I need a worthy messenger for my mail._ That knocked out any grounded owls, such as burrowing desert owls, as well as any lazy, disobediant, arrogant owls. _I want a male so I won't wind up with many more owls than we need._ Self explainitory. _I want something beautiful, that fits me._

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Draco rushed up to me, panting excitedly with something clutched in his hands. "I don't want a small owl," I said quietly to not disturb any of the sleeping nocturnal animals. He shook his head.

"It's not an owl," He whispered. "Watch-" He tossed the item a bit aways and I gasped. He was setting a live mouse loose in a room full of caged owls! I was about to tell him off or catch the mouse before the owls noticed, but both of us gasped as something large and black swooped down and picked it up and flying off with it. We looked at eachother before creeping around the corner where we saw it go. There, standing on a T-shaped bird stand, was a very large black owl. I could feel Draco quaking in his robes and nudged my head in his direction as the bird ate it's free meal. He immediately turned and ran to the desk to tell Father. I kept my eyes on the great owl, as he kept his eyes on me.

I stepped closer as he didn't make any indication of aggression. I'd read in books how to act around animals, but this was far beyond what I was used to. I crept foward, my eyes on where I supposed it's eyes were, for instead of amber or green or yellow eyes, this creature's eyes were the darkest of onyx. It's small beak was hidden in tuffs of dark feathers, and as I got closer I realized it had tiny white spots dotting it's head and wings. The bird cooed at me gently, and I felt a sudden calm over me. _How odd,_ I thought. _To be soothed by the God of Wisdom..._

I suddenly heard Father and Miranda's voices as if they were right next to me. I looked and they were not there. I looked back at the great owl and he only hooted sharply and looked in the direction of the front of the shop. I listened to the words being spoken.

"We have more Eagle owls if she is interested," came the high voice of Miranda. I could imagine Father shaking his head.

"No, they will not do." He spoke softly, even for the new hearing. "Evelyn has a way of being individual from the rest of us. She will want something graceful."

"A snowy owl then?"

"Maybe. How much?"

"One galleon and 3 Sickles for our best of breed."

I'd heard enough. "I want this one," I called, turning to stare at the glaming owl. I heard the others coming, then stop short.

"Are-are you sure, dear?" Miranda said. The owl-hearing had worn off, and now I could tell she was behind me quite aways. "That owl is very tempermental- he's never taken kindly to being in a cage-"

"I won't put him in a cage." I assured her. "I want a bar outside my window for him to stay." The owl crooned just loud enough for me to hear and I smiled.

"Evelyn, honey-" Miranda started, paused, and tried again. "That owl is magic. Once you buy him he will never choose another- you're stuck with him." I didn't know why she was trying to make me change my mind. "He will create a magical bond- a kind of contract, that you can't break fee of- ever!" My eyes half closed as I felt something inside. The bond was already forming. It was scary feeling, but I trusted this odd owl.

"I want him," I said firmly. "He's mine." The black owl clicked his beak and ruffled his feathers stubbornly, but the stubborness was not directed at me. I turned to see my father staring at the bird, pale, and Draco was shaking. Miranda was a mixture of both. "How much is he, along with a stand and the proper treats and water?" The clerk gulped.

"Well- I'd have to say, about 8 Galleons.." I blinked. I would have thought the great spirit would have been 15 Galleons, at least. I felt resentment behind me from the bird and smiled at him, trying to feel reasurring. _The less your stuff is the more we can get_, I thought_._ He hooted, obviously liking the promise of extra treats.

"Father, please, can I have him?" I asked, staring at him. He looked between me and the bird for moments as if asking if I was sure. I held my arm out and called the first name I could think of- "Jeremy!" The great bird behind me stretched his great wings and after only a few beats was resting my arm. It nearly hurt with the strain of his weight, but I kept it up. I grinned up at the dumfounded onlookers. "Mine."

Father nodded and paid for him and a lot of owl treats, as well as a T-stand for my room and a stand to have outside my window for him to perch. Miranda shrunk everything and gave Father the bag, and he banished it to wherever he had for our stuff. We walked outside and began walking back to The Leaky Couldron. Our shopping was done.

The newly-named Jeremy lifted off my arms, obviously disliking the crouds of the streets no matter how they avoided us anyway. He drifted above us, seeming more like a weary hawk than a beautiful owl.

"Why Jeremy?" Draco asked as I watched my bird with one eye and looking where I was going with the other. I merely shrugged.

"It was the first thing to come to mind." I said. "Why?" He scowled.

"Well, why not something better, like a Gaelic or Latin name or something?" I grinned.

"It was thie first name to come to mind." I grinned. "And, it means 'God will uplift' in Hebrew." He grinned also as the bird soared proudly above them, casting his great shadow over their heads, one wing over each protectively.

"What about a middle name?" Draco said, looking straight up at the guardian. I thought for a moment, looking thorugh the many names I'd learned though the hours of geneology studies.

"Caley." I said. "It means 'brave warrior' in your Gaelic," I told him, poking my tongue at him as we entered The Leaky Couldron thorugh the brick passage. "You want a last name too?" Draco laughed, and if his laugh weren't so musical it would have been obnoxious. He nodded. "Ward."

"And that means?"

"It's obvious, dummy. It means 'Guardian' in English. Jeremy Caley Ward. 'Uplifted by God, brave warrior and guardian'."


End file.
